


dee and dennis go to high school

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crack, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A parody fic.





	

It’s prom night in 199-[cough], and Dennis Reynolds is furious. That asshole Tim Murphy (aka Mac) has slept with his prom date and now he is incredibly sexually frustrated. He storms through the dance floor, or possibly the kitchen in their mansion, until he finds his sad pathetic sister crying her eyes out about being lonely or some shit. She is in her prom dress and looks Surprisingly Beautiful despite her Hideous Back Brace. Dennis Reynolds, king of class, gets an erection.

“I wanna be inside you,” he murmurs into her ear.

Dee wipes away her tears. “Dennis. . .that’s so Naughty.”

“I know,” says Dennis. “But in my highly compromised psychological state, emotional incest really isn’t enough for me right now.”

Dee sniffles, and wipes more tears away from her face. “Don’t you usually bang Mac on prom night? I know for sure there’s been a MacDennis story where you bang him on prom night on page 1 of AO3 every day since 2014.”

“Nah, baby girl,” says Dennis in a way that is both creepy and Naughty. “It’s our turn tonight.”

“Well. . .I do like getting to be in a story for once,” says Dee.

“This may be your last chance for several weeks,” says Dennis.

Dee sighs. “Alright, I guess we can fuck. But only if we emphasize about a hundred times that it’s so Sexy that we’re twins.”

“Sexy and Forbidden are the name of the game here, sis,” says Dennis.

Their fucking is so sexy that incest laws are automatically repealed in fourteen states.


End file.
